dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RFyle11
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Akito page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 13:36, May 1, 2010 Can you help me on Dragon Ball KD with the movies and specials? Add extra ones if you want. Please respond. Mariofan45 13:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yup, that's what I asked. Let's do Dragon Ball KD: Top Teens and Dragon Ball KD: Android 18 vs. Future Android 18 Mariofan45 13:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Lets do both, but I'm not really a drawer. Mariofan45 14:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I want you.. To reveal more info in Dragon Ball Epic Announcements for Dragonball Extreme. Vegetabardockforever 19:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey yea dude i saw tht i told him tht its offensive to say things like tht and he needs 2 get off the wikia and im not an admin so he doesnt have 2 listen 2 me but i think he did and i also undid the edit he made 23:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) : Don't worry man, I blocked him for a year. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ''']] 06:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Maya You stool my idea. Sorry, Maya is already in Dragon Ball SV and she's also in Dragonball Extreme?? Can you please change Maya to a different character? Vegetabardockforever 19:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) YO!! Wassup? I liked your movie ideas for me for DBKD. And wanna help me with my new fanfiction Dragon Ball RT? I can put it as your property Mariofan45 14:00, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :How come you didn't see my message? Can you help me on Dragon Ball RT please??? Mariofan45 00:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) from ss4 mott.the rakon guy i haven't came up with one yet.could you help me with it ss4mott i like saiyan fury.do u think u could help me with a logo to.something like this: but with saiyan fury. THANK YOU Thanks for the logo.hey do you want me to put it as yours and mine.you've really helped a lot.Ss4mott 22:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC)ss4mottSs4mott 22:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC) okay sure where do u wanna add himSs4mott 20:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC)ss4mottSs4mott 20:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm I think adding him into a saga or story of him meeting Goku and other Saiyans. yea we could make this a saga.i already have 4 so this could be the 5thSs4mott 22:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mottSs4mott 22:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: WHY??! I'm sorry RFyle11 but that page was a Candidate for Deletion, so I had to do my job. Next time, please name your articles because there are Super Saiyan 6s in other fan fictions too so you should name it like: RFyle11's Super Saiyan 6. Your information is not applicable to all fan fictions because in some fan fictions, SSJ6 multiplies Base by 6,000 and others by 3,000 or by 10,000 etc. So next time, please name your articles properly. Good day! 12:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC) =Oh = Oh. Ok I guess. What do you mean my information is not applicable? I did not create the Super Saiyan 6 information. I only followed it as my favorite page. Re: Help at the top of your article in need of deletion.}} --Ss4mott 18:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC)ss4mott--Ss4mott 18:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC)all of the above i did like dragon ball extreme.it reminds me of dragonball--Ss4mott 00:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC)ss4mott--Ss4mott 00:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:YOU!!!!! Yeah I do you have talent. Do you like my drawing? 23:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) How did you make your's? 19:41, October 21, 2010 (UTC) PTSN's final vandalization attempt Saiyan Fury Hi it's GHdude co-creator of saiyan fury because Ss4mott hasn't been online we haven't really dicussed new saga's. May i sugest a meeting beetween u,me and Ss4mott. Thanks. 15:55, October 29, 2010 (UTC) hey dude im back ive been out for a while my computer wasnt working by the way its 100 years after gt --Ss4mott 02:06, October 30, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mott--Ss4mott 02:06, October 30, 2010 (UTC) hey could i use the pan ssj pic this one--Ss4mott 23:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC)ss4mott--Ss4mott 23:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) By the way i have seen yo son goku and his friends return--Ss4mott 20:49, November 6, 2010 (UTC)ss4mott--Ss4mott 20:49, November 6, 2010 (UTC) hey do you mind if i use akito for saiyan fury--Ss4mott 18:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC)ss4mott--Ss4mott 18:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC) sure it sounds like a great idea--Ss4mott 21:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mott--Ss4mott 21:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey whats the akito pic called--Ss4mott 21:57, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mott--Ss4mott 21:57, November 6, 2010 (UTC) hey i've been thinking about staring a new wiki for saiyan fury what do you think--Ss4mott 00:01, November 7, 2010 (UTC)ss4mott--Ss4mott 00:01, November 7, 2010 (UTC) i haven't made it yet its just an idea and i wanted to know what you think--Ss4mott 21:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mott--Ss4mott 21:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC)